The Miracle of Love
by Resty neo haruno
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang Putri Duyung yang berusaha mencari cinta sejatinya. Sebuah ramalan mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan menjadi seorang  manusia seutuhnya dan terbebas dari kutukan jika berciuman dengan cinta senjatinya.


The Miracle of Love

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, OC, AU

**.**

**.  
**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong…

Suara bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi membuat seluruh penghuni KHS ini berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Salah satunya seorang gadis cantik nan elok bernama Haruno Sakura. Warna rambutnya yang merah jambu membuatnya unik dan berbeda dari murid-murid KHS lainnya. Namun, ada satu rahasia tersimpan dalam dirinya yang membuat gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan manusia-manusia awan lainnya.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang 'putri duyung'.

"Hei Sakura kita pulang bareng ya…" Ajak Ino sahabat terbaik Sakura

"Ah boleh!" Sakura merangkul pundak Ino, sahabatnya "Yuk!"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan keluar gedung sekolah mereka. Canda-tawa selalu mereka lontarkan ketika bersama. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua. Hingga tak sadar mereka menabrak seseorang dan,

Brukk!

"Aduh" Rintih Sakura dan lelaki itu

Sakura bersama buku-buku yang ia pegang pun jatuh bersamaan

"Ah maaf Nona! Kau tak apa?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah darah sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura

"Ah tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku jalan tak melihat kedepan!" Sakura menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut "Terimakasih ya…" Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Hn" Lelaki tersebut memungut buku-buku Sakura yang terjatuh "Ini bukumu, Nona emm Sakura!" Kata pemuda tersebut sembari membaca nama pemilik buku yang terjatuh "Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Terimakasih. Tentu tuan-"

"Sabaku no Gaara, dan panggil aku dengan Gaara saja!" Sahutnya "Emm, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya?"

"Kita satu sekolah jadi wajar saja jika kita pernah bertemu" jawab Sakura

"Eh iya juga… tapi sepertinya kita bertemu di pantai?" Gaara berpikir sejenak "Ya betul dipantai, saat itu kau sepertinya sedang terburu dan menabrakku dan ka-"

"Ahaha wajahku ini memang pasaran ya, jadi banyak yang mirip denganku mungkin…" Sahut Sakura kikuk

"Oh tidak! Wajahmu tidak pasaran. Wajahmu cantik dan kau itu sungguh unik, terutama rambutmu" Sahut Gaara cepat "Aku sangat menyukainya!" Ujarnya

Wow! Dengan perkataannya tersebut Sakura cukup dibuatnya blushing. Huh lidah memang tak bertulang hingga mudah saja seseorang melontarkan kata-kata sedemikian itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Wajahnya amat tampan dan itu cukup membuat sabahabatnya Ino tercengang. Dan Sakura sendiri blushing karena ucapannya. Okay! Sakura merasa cukup segini saja percakapannya dengan Gaara, sebelum dia dan sahabatnya Ino dibuatnya mabuk kepalang karenanya.

"Ehm baiklah Gaara-san, aku dan sahabatku harus pulang cepat kerumah, orang tua kami pasti menunggu dirumah…"

"Ya. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi dan berbincang-bincang berdua"

"Ehm, pasti Gaara-san. Baiklah permisi!" pamit Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Ino dan menyeretnya pulang

Gaara terus memperhatikan punggung gadis Haruno tersebut hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan mata jadenya. "Gadis yang cantik" pikir Gaara sambil berlalu ke tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Hei Sakura, tega kau ya!"

"Ah? Apa maksudmu Ino? Apanya yang tega?"

"Pernah betemu dengan cowok setampan dia gak bilang-bilang kepadaku!"

"Oh Gaara tadi maksudmu?" Sakura melihat anggukan Ino "Aku kenal dia saja baru tadi Ino…"

"Tapi tadi kenapa kau tidak kenalkan Gaara kepadaku?"

"Ehehe maaf ya… aku lupa Ino-chan!" Sakura melihat Ino yang masih mengacuhkan dirinya "Ya sudah lah ayo cepat kita pulang… Ayah dan Ibuku menunggu dirumah!" Ajak Sakura

"Kita naik bis?" Tanya Ino

"Iya katanya mobilmu masih ada dibengkel bukan?"

"Baiklah Sakura-chan…" Jawab Ino sambil memeluk Sakura "Kenapa kau tak membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Hem, setelah kecelakaan kemarin aku dilarang mengendarai mobil sendiri!"

"Oooh anak tunggal memang begitu ya…" Ejek Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura

"Lepas Ino! Huh kau selalu deh begitu. Mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dari aku"

Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat kemarahan Sakura

"Oh iya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

"Huh lama-lama aku sebal dengannya"

Sakura memasang tampang bingung

"Kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sakura dan itu tak perlu kau jawab"

"Oooh" Aku melengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela bis

Ino memasang tampang bosan melihat tingkah Sakura

"Ehehe maaf Ino. Aku bercanda. Jadi karena apa kau sebal kepada Sai?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa romantis deh… gak bisa mesrah dan bertingkah lembut kepada kekasihnya sendiri!"

"Setiap orang itu kan berbeda Ino. Jadi kau harus sabar menghadapi dia, mungkin dia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu selama kalian berpacaran"

"Tapi aku sungguh tak nyaman dengannya! Aku merasa kami memang benar-benar berbeda dan emang gak bisa disatuin"

"Perbedaan itu suatu hari akan menjadi kecocokan!"

Ino memandang Sakura ragu

"Percayalah padaku. Dengan perbedaan itu sebuah pasangan jadi saling melengkapi"

Mereka pun saling berpelukan menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa bis pun berhenti dan menurunkan mereka.

**Sakura's POV**

"Kau tak mampir kerumahku dulu Ino?"

"Tidak, aku masih harus menjaga Yamaka's Flowers hari ini"

"Em, jadi kita berpisah disini?"

Ino mengangguk "Maaf…"

"Baiklah, aku masuk kerumah dulu kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya…"

"Em… See you"

Aku segera memasuki rumah ku. Sepi! Seperti biasa. Ayah dan Ibu sibuk mengurusi Haruno's Resort & Restaurant yang berada di pinggir pantai Konoha, sedangkan kakak ku Sasori-nii mungkin belum pulang dari kuliahnya.

Aku pergi ke dapur berharap ada sedikit makanan untuk mengganjal perutku yang lapar. Dan ternyata lagi-lagi Ibuku lupa untuk menyiapkan makan siang untukku, tapi ada sebuah memo yang dituliskan Ibu untukku.

_Dear Sakura Sayang…_

_Maaf Ibu tak bisa menyiapkan makan siang untukmu sayang. Jadi kalau kau sudah sampai dirumah kau langsung ke Haruno's Resort & Restaurant saja hari ini._

_Ibumu, Haruno Rin_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera mengeluarkan sepeda kayuhku untuk menuju Haruno's Resort & Restaurant dan mengayuhnya agak cepat, yang jaraknya hanya setengah kilometer dari rumahku. Sesampainya disana ternyata aku menemukan mobil Sasori-nii, berarti Sasori-nii sudah pulang dari kuliahnya.

Aku berjalan kearah dapur restaurant, tapi ternyata aku melihat ruang kerja ayahku terbuka jadi aku membatalkan niatanku sebelumnya untuk berbelok kearah ruang kerja Ayah.

"Ayah boleh Sakura masuk?"

Ayah menatapku dan tersenyum

Aku melihat ayah sedang bergulat dengan beberapa kertas-kertas hvs yang berukuran folio itu. "Ayah sedang sibuk?" Aku mulai duduk didepan meja kerja Ayah

"Ehm, lumayan Sakura. Uchiha Corp memesan lima ribu catering untuk selasa depan"

"Uchiha Corp? Untuk acara apa Yah?"

"Acara pesta pelantikan direktur muda Uchiha Corp. Ayah sungguh kagum dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu orang sungguh cerdas dan tampan, umurnya baru Sembilan belas tahun tapi sudah menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan. Ayah jamin ketika kau ketemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu kau pasti akan jatuh cinta Sakura" Kata Ayah sambil mencubit pipiku

Aku mendengarnya bosan. Ayah terlalu berlebihan membanggakan orang yang bernama Uchiha sasuke itu.

"Kapan-kapan Ayah akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan Sasuke itu Sakura"

"Ayah sudah lah…" Aku melihat kalender meja Ayah "Nanti bulan purnama Yah dan aku harus kembali pergi ke laut lagi…" Aku tersenyum kecil kepada Ayah

"Sakura kau Sabar sayang!"

Terdengar suara lembut seorang Ibu dari belakangku dan memelukku erat dari belakang. "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatimu itu dan terbebas dari kutukan putrid duyungmu!" lanjutnya

"Ibu, sampai kapan Sakura jadi begini? Sakura sudah tak kuat. Sakura malu jika ada teman Sakura yang mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang putrid duyung" Mataku mulai memanas, perlahan air mataku mulai menetes

"Tenang lah sayang, kau tegar dan kuat" Ibu menenangkanku serta memelukku mencoba mengkuatkan diriku lewat hangatnya dekapan seorang Ibu "Kau ini seperti Putri Tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran tampan untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur panjangmu hingga kau terlepas dari kutukan nenek sihir jahat"

"Ibumu benar sayang" Kata Ayah sambil memeluk ku dan Ibu.

Ceklek!

"Ah ada apa ini? Ahaha kau menangis Sakura?"

"Ah kak Sasori? Tidak-tidak aku tadi hanya kelilipan debu saja sehingga mataku perih dan mengeluarkan air mata deh… Ehehe!" Elakku

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku menguping omongan kalian. Lagi pula di ruang ber AC seperti ini mana ada debu Sakura!" Kak Sasori mengacak rambutku pelan "Mana adikku Sakura yang dulu? Yang selalu tegar dan ceria? Berkekuatan monster dan ber-"

"Cukup!" Aku memotong perkataan Sasori-nii "Kau meledekku Sasori-hime" Aku memasang muka sebal kepadanya

"Hei aku memujimu adikku sayang" Godanya lagi "Aku sungguh bangga kepadamu, kau bukan hanya pintar tapi cerdas. Dan prestasimu di bidang akademik dan non-akademik sungguh mengagumkan!" Ia memelukku erat.

Kami pun terhanyut dalam suasana hangat dan harmonisnya sebuah keluarga

~**TBC**~

* * *

A/N: My first fic nih...

.

.

.

Review ya...


End file.
